User talk:SuSpence95
Hi, welcome to Fallout Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuSpence's Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fat Man Spoon (Talk) 18:21, 30 June 2009 For the record, it's Bethesda fan, not Fan. Thanks for being the only one actually doing shit! XD Just doing my job. 22:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm doing shit, YOU do the main page. Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but I don't know what to do with the main page. Also, are you going to delete my stuff? :( SuSpence95 22:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, the Double Trouble becomes the VTHG questline. Just doing my job. 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking to Nitpicker, sorry. Your stuff is great. Just add the Infoboxes and we're good to go. Fat Man Spoon 22:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, that means a lot! But I'm not great with Infoboxes though. SuSpence95 22:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just copy the one on Billy Mays and change the info. Fat Man Spoon 22:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Project: VESPA That's for me to know and for you to find out after she's done... Just doing my job. 23:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That depends on mutated crab reproductive cycles, now doesn't it? Just doing my job. 23:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Umm... ok sure. SuSpence95 23:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::The picture is of Mirelurk eggs. Just doing my job. 23:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) UKTHG? Certainly not the United Kingdom Troll Hunting Group? We still use VTHG, but V is now for Valiant, and it's Guild, not Group. Just doing my job. 00:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bethsoft and Luck Have you ever played Bethesda's Call of Cthulu? The revolver had the highest chance of you commiting suicide with it. I'm a wreck with stats. Just doing my job. 01:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Y'know, so that the abbreviations on user boxes and stuff, like ST 4, PE 6, etc. will link to the page, which should have a link to the Vault. Just doing my job. 01:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK :1. No :2. Why? :3. It's OK. SuSpence95 01:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::1. Okay ::2. Luck, that's why ::3. Okay, Vault links. Just doing my job. 01:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I know enough about them to write em up. I'll do it. It would look bad if we keep having links. SuSpence95 01:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) M'kay. I'm better at lore and balancing issues. Thanks. Just doing my job. 01:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I think you might be better than me at funny. Good work. I'll have to find you a weird girlfriend... Just doing my job. 02:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, umm... ok thanks? SuSpence95 02:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Preferences? Just doing my job. 02:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Tall (cuz I'm 6'1") funny, and smart, brownish blonde hair and is a freshman in high school. ::::Mmhm. Sure. What about Tina Fey? She might be a little old... :::::She's kinda hot, but no. ::::EDIT: Damn, forgot to ask what species. Just doing my job. 02:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Human please. SuSpence95 02:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So original. You know you want to. Just doing my job. 02:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::want to what? SuSpence95 02:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Cats are always a popular choice. Have you been anywhere on the Internet? Just doing my job. 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) EMail Nope, but if I do get one, you'll be the first I call. Just doing my job. 02:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean, email... not call. Spence 02:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Are you sure about your girlfriend? Just doing my job. 02:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, http://www.facebook.com/xjetadorex ::Ah, but people are stupid, barbaric things, ruining hearts, wrecking lives. On the other hand... entirely fictional beings don't care who or why... Just doing my job. 02:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Damn, you need to log in... nevermind. Spence 02:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't use Facebook, yet I don't need to see the profile. She lies. All people do. Just doing my job. 02:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::You don't USE it or you don't HAVE it. Spence 02:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::You ask far too many questions for your own good. I do not even have a Facebook account. Just doing my job. 02:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I"m sorry... Spence 02:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::It matters not. Welcome to the seedy underside of the Internet. That soft, warm fur... the cute mewls... how can you resist? Just doing my job. 02:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Excuse me, I need to restore my Hit Points wink wink. Spence 02:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My work here is done. In GECK we trust. 02:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL, just kidding... nothing erm..."down there" sorry. Spence 02:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, there is much more. Much more. I actually had to go out of my way to find such a... clean picture. Just doing my job. 03:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure... well I'll see for myself at a later date. Not now though. Spence 03:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Here when you need it. Just doing my job. 03:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC)